


Ukuta: Becoming The Beast

by Madam_Murder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Harry Potter, Creature Inheritance, Folklore, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Native American/First Nations Legends & Lore, Nature Magic, Parselmouths, Parseltongue Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Murder/pseuds/Madam_Murder
Summary: Harry went missing in the Forbidden Forest before the final battle some years ago leaving the dark lord feeling empty in his victory over the Wizarding World. Stranger still is those closest to the Boy- Who – Lived can’t seem to remember him ever existing or have oddly vanished themselves. The only clue to where the Savior of Light may be could be in the form of a muggle newspaper article from the states delivered by a raven with blood on its wings….
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter. I do not profit from these writing , but take great joy in sharing ideas that can be based off the world JK Rowling created. The plan for this fanfic is to bring about old tropes, and ideas that I don't see much in this fandom along with some Native American Lore and stories I have been amercing myself in recently. I feel I can tie Harry Potter's world in with these other worlds and tales so here is another attempt at it.

* * *

I was a-trembling, because I'd got to decide, forever, betwixt two things, **and** I knowed it. I studied a minute, sort of holding my breath, **and then** says to myself: “ **All right then** , **I'll go to hell** ”- Mark Twain, Huckleberry Fin excerpt

* * *

****

**_Prologue:_ **

Harry had made it to the edge of the Forbidden Forest trying to prepare himself as best he could for what was supposed to occur.

He was to face Voldemort for the final time, and presumably bring about the end of the war currently waging within the Wizarding World.

A swarm of dementors was gliding among the trees; he could feel their chill, and he was not sure he would be able to pass safely through it.

He had no strength left for a Patronus.

He could no longer control his own trembling.

It was not, after all, so easy to die.

Every second he breathed, the smell of the grass, the cool air on his face, was so precious: To think that people had years and years, time to waste, so much time it dragged, and he was clinging to each second.

At the same time he thought that he would not be able to go on, and knew that he must. The long game had ended, the Snitch had been caught, and it was time to leave the air....

The Snitch. His nerveless fingers fumbled for a moment with the pouch at his neck and he pulled it out.

_I open at the close._

Breathing fast and hard, he stared down at it.

Now that he wanted time to move as slowly as possible, he seemed to have sped up, and understanding was coming so fast it seemed to have bypassed though.

This was the close. This was the moment...

_“There you are!!”_

Exclaimed a female hissing voice breaking through the night air like lightning, seemingly dispersing the dementors into falling back deeper into the forest seemingly scared off by this creature’s sudden appearance.

Harry loses his grip on the snitch as he jerks towards the location of the voice adrenaline alight once more within him as green meets moon struck silver. The serpent gracefully descending down from the dark branches of the high treetops towards his location.

_Was this another one of Voldemort’s serpents?!_

Harry puzzled frantically as he was certain he had dispatched the only other serpent associated with Voldemort in his second year, but this serpent is a titan in comparison!

Slightly overwhelmed by a mixture of sudden adrenaline, the serpent of the slowly approaching, the dire situation remaining back in Hogwarts, and the fact he still needed to confront Voldemort who waited for him on the other side of the Forbidden Forest. 

All of it rushes through him as he stumbles backwards as the serpent bolts forward with its pitch black diamond shaped head and coils.

Bringing his wand to his defense lit with a Lumos yet to be cast causing the beast to rear back and slowly back away hissing seemingly both annoyed and wary of the small light before her.

 _“Calm yourssself young one, I mean you no harm. Now put that ssssilly sssstick away before you poke out one of your beautiful eyesss.'' The_ sultry female tone was definitely that of a mother put up on by his actions it seemed. 

All of which confused the young man greatly and set him more on edge.

 _“How am I to know you were not sent by Voldemort to kill me before I can make it to the meeting point?”_ Harry asked, accusingly looking up to the gigantic female serpent defiantly with his wand still firmly before him set on the serpent.

As the serpent backed off more Harry with his wand still pointed towards the serpent slowly got back on his feet. Slowly retrieving the snitch from the ground as he did so.

The female serpent seemed to regard him as he did so with curiosity, but made no movement or sound other than to regard him patiently from her lazily positioned coils among the trees.

_“I know not who that is, but know that no one sent me hatchling. I am here of my own accord, and have been seeking you for quite a while, offspring of Lily Yuxa Evans. ”_

_“Why…who?”_

_“Who are you?”_

_“What could you possibly want of me?”_

The rapid fire questions made the serpent hiss with brief laughter.

_“All in due time young one, but not now… we need to get you somewhere safer. This place is bathed in the scents death and despair and not safe…Come let us return to our home land”_

_“I can’t”_

_“What do you mean, hatchling?”_

A searching look as the serpent's tongue flickers rapidly as if sensing the growing distress and emotions, but unsure of how to respond to the rejection Harry was giving her towards the idea of leaving this war town place.

_“I have ….I am meant to….I CAME TO DIE TO SAVE MY FRIENDS, AND FINALLY END THE WAR I CAN’T LEAVE!_

Falling to his knees tears taking hold as the weight of it all comes crashing down causing him to finally buckle under it all.

_“I JUST …can’t…”_

_“I ssseee…”_

The titan black serpent narrows its gaze as it looks up towards the sky. The beast takes a heavy hissing breath of that of a sigh as the boy before her shakes with the overwhelming emotions and obligations heavy on his young shoulders.

_“If I were to be able to resolve this little problem, would you then join me?”_

This caused Harry to look up towards the creature incredulously who only half was regarding him at this point.

_“I highly doubt that unless you can destroy the horcrux within me, and only death can accomplish that to defeat Voldemort at this point.”_

Harry almost felt like the irony of his life never ended, and history just kept repeating itself whenever Voldemort or Tom Riddle were involved.

_“That will not be necessary hatchling, our numbers are few as is regardless of how diluted your sire may have made it….perhaps … A changing of the fates are in order for this one..yesss…that is it ”_

Before Harry knew it he was face to face with the creature pointed snout as the creature's forked tongue just inches from him barely brushing his neck and cheek each time it flicked forth.

Avada kedavra eyes locked with mesmerizing silvery moons once more as the beast explained.

_“It is simple for us of the Horned Serpent race to do, but it comes with a price like all things. However, you will get your wish to save everyone, and stop this so-called war if you allow Gia to do so.”_

_“Gia?”_

_“The mother of all things more or less not of man, and there is a lot our kind and others who tributes to her greatness and merciful blessings as you will soon learn.”_

Still very confused he hoped for more than what sounded like a Sunday church sermon, but the creature continued.

_“Now if you allow me to let this come to pass hatchling know that the life you knew will be undone from the point your destiny with nature was formed of man (the serpent glances towards Harry’s wand before meeting his gaze once more), and though you may remember them none shall remember you beyond that point.”_

_“What are you saying that you can reverse time back to before I entered the Wizarding World?”_

_“If that is when you obtained_ ** _that_** _thing (moon eyes darken towards the wand this time) then yes, and over time the beginning will fade as well._

_“So I will have never existed by the end of it is what you’re saying.”_

_“Only to the world of man as to the realm of beasts I cannot say as that is up to Gia in what form she feels is right to bless you in the eons ahead.”_

Harry could feel himself draining away fast, and with a final look at the wand in his hand and the snitch within his pocket at this point.

He couldn’t deny the appeal of a way out that could save everyone, and given that he had been moments away from walking to his death any price seemed worthy.

If just for his loved ones to be safe and happy while possible undoing the death and destruction at the same time was more than Harry could ever imagine.

“Are you sure my friends and everyone will be alright?” Asked Harry once again in an almost defeated tone to the giant pitch black serpent before him. 

The feminine serpent appraised the young man before her with a calculating look in her bright silvery aged moon orbs, before responding with gentle almost motherly type hissing.

“Yes, all will be as you wish it young one, but we must hurry for it to be so.”

Giving a final longing look back to Hogwarts then looking at where he was meant to head for his final face off with Voldemort, till finally resting back on the patient and calm silver orbs of the giant serpent again.

Giving a heavy hearted sigh before affirming he was ready to depart. The serpent squinted its moon struck eyes in an almost fawned jester before resting her head on the boys before both faded away.

With a final sad whisper on the breeze.

_“... Lily welcome home”_

By the time the sun rose over the horizon Harry James Potter was gone, and the war was over with Voldemort the unknowing ruler of the Wizarding World.

However, who is the winner in a war without tears or frontiers?


	2. To the Victor comes the Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years have passed, and we are brought up to speed on what became of the Dark Lord. Then a raven like creature appears to cause more chaos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found myself breaking down chapters I previously made for this fanfic as some were overly bulky , and stood better as chapters by themselves. Figured I would post the one's I can as they feel like they lead nicely into the next chapters to come. Hopefully its not total mental trash, but this was one of the more put together ideas I have had lately. Atleast it didn't just drift off as soon as I started writing or ended up deleting for one reason or another. I will try to rework my description later on down the line like all my other works, but for now I am just posting what I can get myself to.

* * *

**“Choices made, whether bad or good, follow you forever and affect everyone in their path one way or another.”  
― J.E.B. Spredemann, [An Unforgivable Secret](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/24945481)**

* * *

**Chapter 1** : _ **To the Victor comes the Confusion**_

  
  


None of it added up, and he had spent years trying to uncover the answer if only to make sure no trouble came to his sudden ruling as minister or immortality. 

Yet, years had passed with no evidence the boy was even alive given his followers had found the boy's broken wand and spectacles covered in dried blood on the edge of the Forbidden Forest upon inspection in the days after the supposed battle was to have occurred . 

Looking at the boys so-called “friends' ' or even rivals ,when he could locate them, was no better in giving him answers. It seemed the more he asked or researched the more the boy was erased from the world, almost as if a mass“Obliviate” was cast each time he inquired. 

This was all truly fascinating Voldemort as much as it was aggravating him to no end.His research regarding the matter of how such impossibly powerful magic could originate from and be wielded yielded very little if nothing at all to possible answers for him. 

Still he knew that somehow Potter was still out there, and at times he could almost swear he felt the connection they once shared.

The link that had been so open to his manipulation into the boy's mind had broken that night 10 years ago , making it impossible to locate where the brat had gone to. 

He refused to believe his enemy was defeated regardless of the growing proof. 

This sided with the fading memory of the Boy-Who-Lived only proved to him that he had somehow underestimated his opponents power. 

This of course led those around him to believe he had lost his faculties when he stated this fact, though they didn’t outwardly say so with the danger guaranteed to their health if they did. 

Regardless, the fact Potter had managed such a feat knowing what he had about his enemy put the Dark Lord on edge.

For such a feat to both vanish and erase all traces of one’s existence while restoring the former body of your prophesied enemy or putting them in power was beyond even him , and he was top of his class at Hogwarts! 

Yet, here Potter was grades below average even before that night having managed to do just that. 

It just didn’t add up!

It was the very idea that once he tracked him down he would force him to spill his guts on the matter of. 

_Oh what pleasure to be had on that day…_

Whatever the brat had done that night 10 years ago however, had caused so much confusion and damage control within Britain to be dealt with. 

This alone was enough for the Dark Lord to want to kill the boy on sight if he should ever locate him if he truly was still alive. Though Voldemort wasn’t above resurrecting Potter in order to kill him or torture him for the mess he had left him in.

The pure torture of the paperwork he was having to handle from it all still irked him greatly.

So as it stood presently his enemy was gone into thin air, and he had essentially woken up the ruler of Wizard Britain with his body fully restored to its former beauty and glory. 

Whether this was a blessing or curse remained to be seen as that meant he was Tom Riddle Jr. once more, and that sort of felt like a huge middle finger to Voldemort’s persona. 

The only off feature being his crimson irises instead of his original blue irises stating the claim of dark magic he had dabbled in making his horcruxes.

Horcruxes that all had also manifested back into his possession fully functional and intact a few nights later within his bed chambers at Riddle Manor. 

It had been a hollow win either way he looked at it, and that aggravated him deeply as well, but intrigued him in the same sense too. 

The level of magic needed to make all this possible would have to be greater than even he knew or the old fool Dumbledore. 

For the Potter brat to have been able to hide such power this whole time both irked and excited the Dark Lord turned Minister of Magic at the prospects of capturing such power for himself.

Had he known Potter would send him a sign of enticement during the most boring and mundane meeting of his life thus far. Voldemort could almost forgive him for turning him back into Tom Riddle again with the show of magic that brought before him.

* * *

Tom Riddle aka Voldemort the high ruling Minister of Wizarding Britain was in the middle of yet another meeting with his inner circle officials, and barely focused on the topic of discussion when it happened. 

Honestly, his mind had been far from thinking of his long lost enemy either when it first arrived before him. Having made his search for the lost savior of the light a distant hobby when he wasn’t dealing with building upon his basically gift wrapped empire. 

The eerily sickly looking raven had gently and silently gilded before him unnoticed it seemed by the rest of the court officials present at his manor’s dining table. Not tripping a single ward as it manifested within his manor in all its macabre brilliance.

The others continued to argue over the latest movement in the ministry bills regarding the handling of Muggles and Muggleborns vs. The Statute of Secrecy.

An argument Tom was fully aware of had no true conclusion, and with the increase in muggle technology beginning to intertwine into wizarding culture as of the 2000’s things were becoming more than slightly complicated. 

_How …. Oddly amusing and ironic_

Tom had to force his features blank at the very thought that crossed his mind. His already skittish inner circle would think him mad...or more mad than he probably already was. 

Entertaining, but professionalism was needed if he wanted to expand his empire with the help of these Pure- Blooded idealist idiots and bureaucrats, yet their ignorance was almost humorously saddening . 

So wrapped up in arguing their points on the law regarding the bills at hand none seem to even realize the very “omen” sitting before their very noses!

_The Wizarding World is certainly doomed at this rate..._

The juvenile raven apparently tired of staying silent and ignored by the still arguing group before them at the long dark wooden dining table finally made itself known.

A sickly loud screech from the bird-like creature, and silence suddenly overtook the table as all eyes came to rest on the sickly raven sitting before their minister.

The creature seemed unaware or unperturbed by the danger it put itself in as it began to busy itself with cleaning its messy feathers once it had everyone’s attention. 

An interesting sight given the feathers were made of more smoke than actual feathers upon observation. Its eyes a familiar eeri killing curse green.

_“So oddly familiar...I wonder..”_

However, just as Tom was going to reach out to the creature an Avada Kedavra curse sent the poor creature flying off the side of the table. Bellatrix and Barty rushed to his side immediately. 

“My Lord are you hurt?”

“Who dare send a putrid creature to our Lord’s home?”

”Did they know of the meeting he was having held today!?”

“How did it get past the wards is a better question!?” 

“My lord what do you think?”

Tom however, wasn’t listening as he observed the very lifeless creature on the floor intently. 

Something wasn’t right about that sickly creature or the aura it was putting out.He could feel it or rather his magic could.

It felt like when he was near Nagini or one of his other horcruxes. But the magic surrounding it was mixed with that of something far older and definitely more powerful than his own prevalent magical power.

The fact it didn’t react as they did either to his present was the most off putting. 

_Still it felt so aggravatingly familiar…_

“My Lord?!” a concerned voice and hand on his shoulder brought his crimson sight away from the lifeless creature in that moment. Bringing him back to the others present before him in the room. 

_Well that was dreadfully embarrassing…_

“Yes, I am fine...where were we on the proposal for the handling of Muggles and Muggleborns, Lucius?” 

“Shouldn’t we call a house elf to get rid of the vermin, my lord?” 

It was during the deliberation on the best way to rid of the bird’s supposed corpse that the dark lord saw out of the corner of his peripheral vision the bird twitch before suddenly reanimating.

When it flew up back before Tom Riddle seemingly unfazed by it’s sudden death and resurrection he found everyone, but himself frozen in time as one would stop a muggle stopwatch. 

It was a very disconcerting thing being left with the skeletal raven-like creature, the only ones unaffected by the pause in time and space continuum . 

When their eyes met, ice filled Tom’s veins as recognition washed over him of why those eyes were so very hauntingly familiar.

The same as the curse and same as …

_“It can not be…”_

Tom stood abruptly making his chair loudly screech in the deathly silence of the frozen room as he made to grab for the creature only to be met with wayward mist and smoke.

The creature flapped and squawked almost as if annoyed by his display of disbelief and attempted manhandling before settling itself once more.

Taking sure skeletal foot falls towards him the creature began its unsettling approach, eyes piercing his own definitely as if on a mission.

The beast once at the distance it preferred , which was right before the seemingly stunned Minister of Magic fully unsettled by the whole proceedings thus far.

Then as if to further those feelings of wariness growing by the minute now the creature opened its beak.

What came forth wasn’t at all what he had expected in the least, but looking back later maybe he should have given it was his supposed equal that sent it.

It was the Potter brats haunting voice that came forth in a melancholy melody as he felt himself suddenly pulled from reality into another much like one would into a pensive….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy more coming soon....


	3. The Raven So Far From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raven's message revealed, and the Dark Lord is more than Interested...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the happiest with this chapter, but been fighting with it for so long that I figure just posting it will help me at this point to at least get the direction going. I'm not the greatest writer, and I'm aware of my faults. Still trying to keep myself from deleting my ideas since I feel inferior to many of the actually talented writers on here on this platform. I figure though that if I just put it out there the chance of someone better rewriting it better is much higher. Though I do plan to go back later and redo or fine tune my works once I finish ...the perfectionist portion of me fears the flames to come if I don't keep my thoughts flowing correctly. I try not to post garbage if I can, but its rough since I'm never fully sure if I make the cut half the time. Still hope you all enjoy...

* * *

**“It is your omen, only you know the meaning. To me, it is but another star in the night.”  
― Gerald R. Stanek, [The Eighth House](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/16465335)**

* * *

**Chapter 2** : **_T _ **h**_ e Raven So Far From Home _**

Tom found himself meeting a dusty wooden floor rather violently of the memory he had been sucked into. 

A rather jarring experience given the power needed to achieve physical feeling within a memory had to be stronger than the one viewing was very off putting realization indeed. 

From his brief glance of the room at which he found himself now standing in ,Tom could conclude it was some sort of muggle dwelling. 

Maybe, a cabin or loft of some sort was where he had been pulled to, though nothing stood out particularly to incline either assumption was correct or not . 

Not that surprising to conclude, and rather ingenious if that were the result. Either would make a great place to lay low as he had done so during his life and travels. 

Which when Tom thought about it was more than likely one of the many ways the boy had possibly, gone about to evade him for so long. 

However, what truly grabbed his attention the longer he observed the room was the placement of things and sparseness of personal effects.

It reminded him of his room in the orphanage.

A place that had no business being replicated anywhere, and the audacity of it being replicated by the brat set his teeth on edge. 

It was like the boy was taunting him anew. 

More off putting he observed was how oddly vacant like it was within. Barely lived in to begin with it would seem which was rather odd, but not really that outstanding. 

Then again this memory could be tampered with for all he knew or Potter was only allowing him to see this in order to disorent him from the actual reality. He tried to listen to the voice for some answer.

**_I'm sending a raven_ **

**_Black bird in the sky_ **

**_Sending a signal that I'm here_ **

**_Some sign of life_ **

Tom soon found himself staring at the back of a young well dressed man with a pleasant lith form crouched over an old work desk that had been barren in the corner within the room just moments before. 

_Potter? ..._

He was working on something unseen with books and clearly enchanted candles all about him now. 

Seemingly absorbed in whatever he was doing.

**_I'm sending a message_ **

**_Of feathers and bone_ **

**_Just let me know I'm not forgotten_ **

**_Out here alone_ **

  
  


The Dark Lord rounded the work table to attempt to get a better look to verify his suspicions of whom he was observing working before him.

Tom was sure it was the former light savior, but it seemed time had changed the brat in quite a generous number of ways. 

The typical messy trademark hair was now a sort of controlled chaos to what he could remember from their brief encounters over the years prior to that night. 

The young man seemed of a slightly darker complexion now as well. A more a feminine build then he previously recalled the boy having too.

Still he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt this was Harry Potter, the boy who had lived and escaped him for a full ten years till now. 

Even with the brats face being obscured by the darkness and shadows within the memory. 

He knew, and found it the lengths the boy had gone to make the former dark lord question his very reality in this memory both astounding and infuriating. 

However, Tom did notice how he made the books, and their titles plain as day to read. 

_That is rather odd of you Potter …_

Tom did what he could to get closer to get a better view , but ended up watching in fascination as the young man worked.

Waving his hands in a controlled manor drawing forth wisps of what looked like pure black tendrils of mist and smoke.

The mist and smoke came to mix with the small avian bones and feathers before him on the work table.

Before long Tom realized what he was witnessing with stunning clarity.

Yet not able to fully believe it even after the sickly raven was brought forth. 

_Interesting…._

He watched seemingly deeply spellbound as the beast came to life in front of the young man, and how it turned to its creator seemingly locking each other's gaze. 

The newly formed necromancer raven let out a questioning kind of call as its head tilted curiously still staring up at the young man before it. 

Possibly questioning its summons ,before the blue eyes briefly flashed the mirrored version of familiar haunting green as of what its masters should be. 

Becoming quiet and resolute suddenly with its unspoken orders. 

Tom narrowed his eyes at the young man as he witnessed the exchange. 

**_The air is cold_ **

**_The night is long_ **

**_I feel like I might fade_ **

**_Into the dawn_ **

**_Fade until I'm gone_ **

That kind of magic shouldn’t be possible as he himself hadn’t even achieved such ancient interactive necromancy magic as most were lost to time. 

If what he witnessed was to be believed then Potter had somehow surpassed him, and had hold of knowledge as well as power.

Tom would almost die to get his hands on it, and he felt like Potter knew that as well and was dangling it before him. 

Almost as if purposely enticing him to come find him once again, and oh how enticing this bait was becoming. 

_Just you wait Potter …_

Though he could still hear the disembody song in the background Tom couldn’t help to notice how the young man seemed to be struggling.

As the faceless young man took a troubled breath that seemed to rattle his delicate features as he got to his feet.

Tom watched as the young man took the creature gently into his grasp, even as it became plain to see it was causing him great pain to do so.

As the young man pushed the chair in and stood up the shadows and darkness obscuring Tom’s view dispersed. 

Tom Riddle’s world was brought to a stand still.

Potter had changed more than he could have imagined it would seem.

The scar that had once settled only on the boy's forehead was now stretching down over his right eye, and down that portion of his cheek.

But those haunting bright green orbs…

There was no denying it was Harry Potter, his wayward enemy, the boy that vanished into thin air 10 years prior. 

Those once blazing and defiant green eyes ,however, seemed resigned and dull like Potter was far more intimidating than his body eluded to being. 

It was disconcerting on more than basic primal level for Tom. 

It left him feeling like Potter had somehow become a predator more dangerous than himself. 

Tom hated to think how that could be intensified if he still wore those damn muggle glasses. 

Thankful that it seemed his enemy had fixed his vision at some point.

The very idea of confronting this version of his foretold enemy, and then having him at his mercy was causing the Dark Lord to have to adjust himself quite a bit.

**_Ooh..._ **

**_I'm so far from home_ **

**_So far from home_ **

**_Ooh..._ **

**_Not where I belong_ **

**_Not where I belong_ **

**_Ooh..._ **

**_I'm so far from home_ **

**_So far from home_ **

  
  


Potter was presenting more like a dark lord model than himself by looks alone, and it was more than slightly jarringly.

It all brought forth mixed feelings Tom refused to acknowledge regarding his newly found enemy.

He stood frozen as the young man approached before seemingly passing through him like the ghost of Hogwarts. 

Thankfully without the same jarring after effect. 

Potter's action next did jar him though as Tom once again spell bound watched as he drew a knife from through him that he proceeded to stab straight through his other hand without so much as a flinch.

With fascination he observed as he let the free raining crimson fall over the raven like creature. 

The creature in return seemed to try to evenly distribute the blood as any normal bird would bath in a bird bath. 

_Blood magic bound to necromancy ..._

**_I'm sending a raven_ **

**_With blood on its wings_ **

**_Hoping it reaches you in time_ **

**_And you know what it means_ **

**_Cause out here in the darkness_ **

**_And out of the light_ **

**_If you get to me too late_ **

**_Just know that I tried_ **

As he observes Potter take the bird to a nearby window, and release it into what looked like a setting sky. 

If one thing was for sure it wasn’t just the boy’s body that had changed, but something far more was at work to have Potter trying to reach him of all people. 

_The boy must be desperate, but for what reason..._

The Dark Lord watched passively as Potter suddenly crumbled to the ground soon after releasing the creature on its journey.

Breathing heavily as he slowly brought his gaze towards Tom’s direction, and that when he finally understood. 

**_Ooh..._ **

**_I'm so far from home_ **

**_So far from home_ **

**_Ooh..._ **

**_Not where I belong_ **

**_Not where I belong_ **

**_Ooh..._ **

**_I'm so far from home_ **

**_So far from home_ **

Potter’s scar was beginning to bleed heavily ...off putting, but that wasn’t what told him why his enemy was reaching out.

No, it was the boy's eye’s.

Both had slit pupils, but only one mirrored his own. 

_It can’t be..._

Even as he viewed the scene blankly Tom was firmly shaken to the core as realization washed over him. 

As he observed the young man transform before his eyes then revert back as his very body was at war with itself. 

**_So far..._ **

**_The air is cold_ **

**_The night is long_ **

**_I feel like I might fade_ **

**_Into the dawn_ **

**_Fade until I'm gone_ **

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had come into a creature inheritance of some sort.

Of this he was assured, with the horrific changes taking place before Tom’s eyes there was no denying it. 

_And yet..._

  
  


**_Ooh..._ **

**_I'm so far from home_ **

**_So far from home_ **

**_Ooh..._ **

**_Not where I belong_ **

**_Not where I belong_ **

**_Ooh..._ **

**_I'm so far from home_ **

**_So far from home_ **

Tom couldn’t stop the dark hysterical laughter that slowly burst forth as the magnitude of it all hit him. 

**_Ooh..._ **

**_Not where I belong_ **

**_Not where I belong_ **

The boy had been his all along, and Dumbledore had fooled him into wanting to destroy him. 

Oh how truly twisted. 

Now, whether the boy was aware of what he had done or not was calling out to him.

The Dark Lord Voldemort, and current Prime Minister of Magic who was the same man who had killed thousands, including the boy's parents over the years. 

He had been so blind to it all though the signs were all in front of his face for years!

**_So far from home..._ **

**_Not where I belong..._ **

**_I'm so far from home…_ **

_His horcrux wanted to come home where it belonged...where Harry truly belonged_

Before he knew it he was thrust back into his reality still frozen in time. The creature vanishes into a black mist and the voice of his soon to be conquest fading with it as an old muggle newspaper takes the raven’s place in a shower of mist and feathers. 

Time seemed to resume from where it had been stopped, and where his followers seemed troubled or confused he found himself filled with excitement and rare jubilation, as he hid away the newspaper before the others could take notice . 

Calling the meeting to an abrupt end for the day with a vague comment of something having come up that is in need of his immediate attention. 

Which was true he had plans to make. 

A smile with way too many teeth and a madding glint in his crimson orbs overtaking his features.

The hunt was on, and the dark lord was invigorated with the idea of capturing The Boy- Who- Lived at long last!

Nothing was going to stop his pursuit now that he knew ... 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed ...more to come as I can find time


	4. Devil of the Bighorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Location revealed and the Dark Lord plans a holiday

* * *

**I don't know if I'm a clutch hunter, but I'm an avid one.**

**-Adam Vinatieri**   
  


* * *

**Chapter 3: _Devil of the Bighorn_**

Once he was able to make it to his private study Tom pulled out the newspaper. His well groomed brows rose upon noticing that not only was the paper from a muggle source , but a yankee informative piece going by the name of the  **_Rock Springs Daily Rocket-Miner_ ** . 

There wasn’t much to the paper itself outside of reports of some serial killer causing havoc with local authorities of the state of Wyoming , however, it wasn’t until he got a few pages in that his interest was truly piqued. 

The subject matter switched to that of mysterious events and sightings within the local national park regarding a rather unusually colored buck. Some reports calling it an omen of good while others calling it the Devil of the Bighorn. 

The multiple muggle colored photographs of the black buck brought about an insidious laugh from the Dark Lord as did the article explaining the sightings. 

The buck had a lightning bolt scar down the side of its right seemingly blind eye, and if that wasn’t a dead give away to whom the beast's true identity recalled the eye color was. 

_ “So this is where you have been creating chaos, my dear”  _

Amused greatly by the irony of it all his ruby eyes gleamed with dark humor and anticipation for the coming chase. 

It was all too bloody brilliant to be hunting down his long time nemesis only to find the lad’s animagus was to be that of a prey. 

Still it bothered him about the “memory” presented to him during the meeting could mean, and as to why after all this time was the boy reappearing. 

More to the point, why was the boy reaching out to him? 

Was it possible he had forgotten they were profocieded enemies? Certainly not! 

Something else had to be at play for Potter to be basically serving himself to the Dark Lord on a silver platter of sorts.

Tom’s eyes narrowed with this thought, and Gryffindor as the boy was this felt more Slytherin than it should ,considering if this was an actual trap for Voldemort himself.

Yet, he was firmly aware that after years of chasing basically a ghost there was more chance of being discredited if he called on any of his followers to look into the matter sitting before him.

Considering the sources and the wayward ways of the  Wizengamot was in its votes and debates on recent bills the goal as of late was to discredit anything towards his position as Minister of Magic. 

However, he was due for a vacation of sorts; he couldn’t find it within himself to be pleased with the fact he would have to cross the waters to gain access to his prize.

Tom’s lip twitched in disgust at the thought. 

He wasn’t much for the idea of supping with yanks or doing dealings with their “President” or the Magical Division at large across the water. Still it could be beneficial to his image or at least he could make it so as he wasn’t Slytherin’s heir for nothing. 

_ “I shouldn’t be surprised you would choose a place as chaotic and troublesome as yourself, Potter.”  _

Taking the paper with him he summoned his research materials along with a bottle of fire-whisky in preparation for a long night ahead as he settled into his desk chair. 

Thoughts of a stuffed and mounted black deer head over the mantle of his fire spurring on work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little quick chapter to get things moving along. Life has gotten hectic ,and every time I think I have time for my writing it seems like suddenly I don't. So hopefully more to come sooner rather than later...


	5. Dr.Horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following back up with what became of The-Boy-Who-Lived since that night in the Forbidden Forest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not dead, but have been extremely busy. Between work, school, and other things my time and mental capabilities have been drained more than I was expecting them to be. However, where I haven't had much projects on my hobbies such as writing or art...I had made huge bounds in my personal life and growth that I really can't be too upset about the pull away. Still I am sorry it took so long, and honestly only due to some loan consolidation issues am I getting anytime back to write as its forced me on a temporary vacation till March or so. So without further adieu please enjoy the fruits of my frustrations....

* * *

**Political extremism involves two prime ingredients: an excessively simple diagnosis of the world's ills, and a conviction that there are identifiable villains back of it all.** _-John W. Gardner_

* * *

**Chapter 4: _ Dr._** _ **Horrible** _

“Paging doctor _Horrible_ you're needed in exam room A.“ 

“Paging doctor _Horrible_ you're needed in exam room A.“

came the slightly static feedback of the break room intercom. 

A heavy sigh comes from a young man as he puts his coffee down along with the medical documents he had been reviewing in the small company break room. Rubbing his tired green eyes and raking his hand through his unruly locks making him seem more like a mad scientist than the actual intern doctor on call that he was. This of course caused his nearby coworkers to giggle. 

“Still in a losing battle there Harrison?” teased Dalton ,a young dark skinned man with laughing cinnamon colored eyes in his early 20’s. Dalton was dressed in blue scrubs,and sitting just across the seemingly put upon doctor in training having his lunch of coffee and a steak and cheese bagel.

Truly enjoying the view of his college's misery over his morning coffee. 

“It’s like they know I hate filing reports,and make sure I am nothing if not buried in the buggarts.” Harrison whined as he gathered his paperwork back together preparing to leave for Exam Room A in the small walk-in clinic he worked off and on in the past 5 years or so. . 

Harry had been working at the small Sugar land Clinic awhile now , and acquired quite a few regular patients of his own. From time to time taking shifts at the Johnson Hospital out in Buffalo as he tried to stick close to “home”. Under the guise of a young widowed bachelor obtaining his final accreditation's for his doctorate to better care for his sickly young daughter, and aging mother. 

“You better get used to it kid it only gets worse from here.” came the gruff voice of an old ex- Army nurse by the name of Mawd Powler as she attempted to light up a smoke as she entered the break-room. A severe looking woman similar to his old head of house back in Hogwarts, but built like Mrs. Weasley and an attitude similar to Harry’s late potions professor.

Harry could honestly say it was a truly frightening mixture to have run into, but not the worst by far. Mawd was head nurse at the clinic, and was extremely proficient in her job and with getting everybody to work. 

However, it seemed the older she got the more her “I don’t give a damn” mentality started showing itself. Which was currently being shown by the fact she was currently lighting up right next to the no smoking sign causing others in the room to snort and roll their eyes or shake their heads. 

The only ones to ever say anything or attempt to were Mitch or Dalton, and seeing as Dalton was still not saying anything from across from him, and had only raised an eyebrow at the woman's actions, Harry figured it would be Mitch Grayson the board of directors to say something when he came into the break room. 

Seeing as Grayson’s lunch was usually paired with Mawd’s lunch he should be along soon enough, but Harry didn’t plan to stick around for the inevitable chaos of yelling and screaming that was sure to occur when Mitch arrived. Harry knew that the woman did it to get a rise out of the younger staff members, and couldn’t help but chuckle to himself over his coworkers antics as he began to head out of the white and blue break room. 

Dalton, surprisingly, got up with him to grab the folders and paperwork from him leaving his half finished coffee and food to accompany Harry just as he left, and he assumed it was to avoid the fall out about to happen.

The dark blond Italian Mitch passed them to enter the break room, just as they left where right on Que the yelling began to break out.This caused the two to look at each other for a moment before jetting down the hall.

On the way Dalton stopped him just before the exam room.

“Hey man, you need to relax. It will be fine. Lilly would be mighty upset with me if you drop dead on us because of stress.” Sounding humorous but the cinnamon eyes glaring accusing daggers at him making sure to portray how serious he was on the matter. 

Huffing Harry relents telling Dalton he would see him later tonight for drinks with the guys, and to talk over stuff once Lilly was with his mother. Being content with the answer he strode off with the paperwork and files on hand yelling back to “not work too hard” as Harry entered the exam room. 

Dalton Fairbrooks was a young man who was like a mixture of Hermione and Ron at times speaking like the ginger while mother henning him like the brunette used to do, and like both knew how to push the buttons he needed to get Harry to do something about. 

However, with Dalton the young African- American would typically drag him out for drinks and bad karaoke or pool with the rest of their little gang to blow off steam before facing another long work week. 

It had been so many years now, since that night in 1998 when he made the choice that led him to this now peace filled existence in Wyoming, and for the most part Harry didn’t hold much guilt towards the final outcome. Although he missed his friends from time to time he honestly couldn’t say if the latter result could have been in their favor at the time if he had stayed to die by Voldemort's hand.

The States had been remarkably kind to him since his arrival in 1998.Where the Ministry had been hounding every step of his life since the day he first set foot into their magical world, but MACUSA seemed to run on a much looser ideal. 

Only sniff at your door if you caused mass upset. So if you paid your taxes, and didn’t cause problems there wasn’t much to be heard of from the government standpoint. Which was rather nice considering he enjoyed his autonomy since coming into his inheritance.

Most everything was handled by whatever group, clan, pack, nest or whatever within the area in their own sort of unions or covens so as to keep a symbolic balance and peace between all peoples and creatures involved. 

Wasn’t much different than the non magic folk way of running things, and as long as you presented magic responsibly without harming anyone then it seemed to be fine. The muggles he knew and worked with enjoyed the mystery and tourism it brought to their rural towns. 

Some extensions presented their magic as a religion or lifestyle choice, and it was made all that much easier once the 2000’s hit and technology took off. However, some factions still fought against the inclusion such as the bible thumpers division or extremist groups that usually ran with purist ideals of blood and magic, like those Harry remembered plagued the Wizarding World of England. 

Still it wasn’t perfect, and issues did arise from time to time, but so far nothing that was of any life changing importance to Harry himself. 

Looking at the chart for his current patient before he smiled up at the young girl who fidgeted nervously on the examination bed.

“It would be a good idea,” Harry thought to himself, “to take that going out for Dalton’s drink offer.” 

. It was why they called him _Dr. Horrible_ in this practice after all. The bringer of bad news, but the best comfort for the heavy heart. 

The lovable villain if you will of the Big Horn...

_**If they only knew....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you all enjoyed. Sorry it was so short, but the next few should be longer and more in depth. I do recommend looking into Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog as it's where I am getting some of my inspiration for this fanfic though it's only very loosely used here its a rather entertaining and thought provocative musical in my opinion with a nice sound tract...so do give it a look up! Till next time ....

**Author's Note:**

> Yes we undid all death and destruction to the point Harry gets his wand as it's original components come from the earth (tree) and nature ( phoenix feather) so thus the idea of the bond to the Magical World. This however, doesn't mean the muggle world won't be unaffected, but on a lesser scale since we know Harry had relatively low contact outside the Dursley home. Atleast that is the idea I am going with, and plan to flesh out in later chapters. So till next time ...ENJOY!!


End file.
